The Fighter
by xxsezaxx
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway is and always will be a fighter, through blood, sweat and tears she's determined to find the answers she seeks. Join her on the journey to uncover the secrets of her past and discover love in the most unexpected of places. Extended Summary Inside.


**Hi Guys - This is the beginning of a new story i've been thinking about. **

**Summary Extended: **

**At a young age of 14 Rose became orphaned and left to fend for herself, she was kicked out of orphanages for street fighting and eventually gave up on the system altogether. For the last 3 years Rose has been travelling going from town to town, finding ways to survive and seeking answers about her heritage. She stumbles upon a town that leads to her fate of owing a life debt and consequently finding not only the answers she seeks but love as well. Follow Rose as she punches through misdeeds and misdirections of fate.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Rosemarie:

My heart was racing uncontrollably, adrenaline pumping blood rapidly through every dilated vein in my body. Allowing oxygen to flow to my muscles and lungs.

I loved every moment of it.

The thrill of expanding the consciousness and watching everything slow down to predict the next move of the opponent before me. Honing the years of refined instinct to develop a counter move to deliver swiftly and ruthlessly.

I didn't really have the intention to win, this fight came with a pre-determined win. But I mainly came here tonight to get rid of months of frustrations and win some quick cash.

I ducked as a fist aimed towards me for a sharp uppercut to the jaw, the man behind the fist just a stranger looking to win some money.

His fist hit nothing but air as I ducked and sent a jab to his face in the same motion which resulted in his blood being sprayed on to the already stained floor from previous fights. There were no rules in these boxing rings, just dirty money, blood and honest pride.

Truth be told it was no place for a seventeen year old girl, but I'd come to this town for answers just like every other god forsaken town i'd been to so far and it became apparent very quickly that I wasn't going to get what I sought out for.

So here I am fighting a fixed fight that is supposed to end in me bloody and more then likely unconscious. No one owned these fighting rings but there was always some powerful entity in these dark and damp warehouses that controlled the outcomes, it was the same everywhere I went.

It was the perfect place for someone that didn't have anyone to claim them or anywhere to call home. I snapped myself into focus as I realised that I'd let the fight go on for too long, I was supposed to lose but I had at least given them a show.

As per usual the hecklers were having a blast, I got the normal kind of remarks "Hey honey, why don't you let me show you what I can do with my fists later!" Followed by cackle of laughter by the surrounding men with outstretched hands for placing bets.

I was used to this and it didn't bother me.

I saw a fist coming and knew that it was time to let it end, to let him win so I can take my winnings and move on to the next cesspool town.

His fist connected with my jaw and it was deemed a hard enough hit to throw me off balance and hit the ground, I allowed the ref to count to 10 seconds and call the fight. That bruise was going to bloody hurt tomorrow.

Cheers and roars were thundering the cage as the fight drew to a conclusion, money being thrown around and claimed by the betters.

I got up from the ground and made myself scarce, the head honcho always had an office and it was time I paid them a visit for my winnings.

Eventually I clambered through the crowd whilst I rubbed at my jaw, the winnings of the match better be worth the shiner of a bruise that would come up tomorrow if a raw slab of meat wasn't resting on it soon.

Pushing through the onlookers I found a staircase that led up into an office with a window looking over the rings, a very obvious observatory for an important overseer.

I banged on the door and waited for a reply, a man opened the door, clearly a bodyguard to which he demanded;

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for the head honcho here, get my winnings." I said keeping it brief.

"You don't bother him with such trivial things, what gives you the right to -" His Russian accent getting stronger with every word.

"It's fine Yusuf, let her in" A voice said from inside.

Yusuf opened the door wider to reveal a stocky built man in a fancy pinstripe suit sitting behind a mahogany desk. His appearance was peculiar but fit every kind of typical stereotype for someone that got into some kind of position of power in ludicrous and undoubtedly illegal ways.

"You may approach the desk but no further" The bodyguard stated as he opened the door wider.

I sauntered into the room, I learnt from a young age to never show weakness in this cruel world.

Examining the room before me I quickly took in the details of my surroundings; it was a well kept office, items scattered about to resemble an honest and innocent business. Some documents and books placed to more than likely hide some hidden safes with fat stacks.

"You're young to be in a place like this." He stated whilst giving me an appraising look and placing his legs on the desk.

"You're never too young to learn the art of defending yourself, if it so happens to help me gain some cash then sue me. My age at this time is irrelevant." I countered, attempting to raise an eyebrow.

He nodded whilst lighting a cigar.

"I have a proposition for you if it's money you want." He butted his cigar into a golden tray.

"I'm just here to claim my winnings and go" I tried to give him my best no-nonsense face as my heart quickened.

"You look like someone that rather needs it, a young girl in a Russian town. Money could mean all the difference to safe passage."

"I'll manage" I said with gritted teeth.

"Although, watching you fight inclines me to believe you may do just fine. However I'm hoping you'll hear me out with this…opportunity." He stated whilst blowing the cigar smoke my way.

I coughed and waved it away whilst considering what he was suggesting. I did need the money and so there was a small part of me that was willing to hear him out, however something about him raised several internal alarms.

"Look, I don't need your help. This was a one time deal and as soon as I get my winnings I'm getting the hell out of this town." I explained with hands on my hips.

He chuckled; "You're a sassy one aren't you…Let's make a deal Miss…?"

"Miss Non of your Business" I quipped back. The bodyguard flinched at my tone.

"Ok, Miss Non of your Business, hear out my opportunity and I will give you your winnings."

I tried and failed to raise an eyebrow again;

"I'm not sure you know how deals work because that was only one option." I stated

I watched as he put his cigar out and stand up. I tensed waiting for a stinging blow for my remark.

I was stupid to speak to someone like him in this manner, but I never seem to think things through. To my surprise he just chuckled, but it was hard to miss the dangerous glimmer of impatience in his eyes.

"Tomorrow night I am putting together a fight and the outcome is already foretold. However I am missing a player in the game. I have a fighter that will only accept winning as their result and no one willing to put their pride aside to lose." He walked around his desk to pick up some scattered documents.

"If you're willing to lose in this fight, he continued, I will compensate you considerably." He spread out the scattered documents on his desk, rearranging them.

"What kind of sum are we talking about?" I asked trying to not seem too interested.

"Enough to get you where you need to go, and find the information that you seek." He grabbed a pen from a drawer and scrawled a number onto a piece of scrap paper, sliding it over to me.

I grabbed the note and looked down at the figure written on it.

I jerked my head upright, heart pounding. It was indeed enough and more.

"How long does the fight need to be and how do I go down?" I asked whilst trying to silence my warning alarms.

He nodded in approval "Atta girl, come back to my office at midday tomorrow, the details of the fight will be discussed prematch. I can't risk you blabbing your mouth off about the fix and losing my , give the girl her winnings for tonights match." He demanded.

I grabbed the envelope full of cash from the bodyguard, I still had further questions and opened my mouth to speak but there was dismissal written in his eyes so I shut my mouth, surprised yet again at my own discipline. As I strolled down the steps and walked out of the building I wondered what the hell I had just gotten myself into.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter, a lot more will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned and please review!**

**xxSezaxx**


End file.
